


Blessed

by Ume6927



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute Ending, F/M, Family, Fluff, Haruno Sakura - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, LeviSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ume6927/pseuds/Ume6927
Summary: Levi returns to Konohagakure after an expedition in his world. Based off the LeviSaku fanfic “The World Before Her Eyes” by Himawari96.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Ackerman & Haruno Sakura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Blessed

Levi slowly took off his military jacket, tired and wary from the past two weeks. He was back in his other home, Konoha, where his loving wife and daughter were. He still found it strange that there were other universes, especially ones where women with pink hair had the strength of Gods and they were best friends with men who had demon foxes in their stomachs and abilities to control shadows.  
The decision to move here was bittersweet. Sakura herself didn’t expect him to do such a thing, she had been preparing herself to say goodbye to her soulmate. But Levi wasn’t going to let her go. In his world, genuine happiness was a very rare thing and Levi believed he hadn’t been worthy of it for most of his life-until Sakura appeared before him. Their adventures were frightening and dangerous, but filled with an unmatched kindness and compassion. So when he told her he was going back with her to Konoha, he wasn’t at all surprised at the endless flow of happy tears from her.

Levi took his shoes off as he entered his home, turning on the kitchen light. He filled himself a glass a water and looked around the empty room, making a mental note to clean the place in the morning as there was some light dust on the table. Sakura had been working overtime at the hospital the past few days and Sarada had just gotten back from her mission a few hours ago, so he wasn’t surprised at some dust here and there. Normally he would clean every inch of a place before settling down in it, but he wanted to be around his family as much as possible. Expeditions were still dangerous and Titans were still merciless monsters, so he wanted to cherish every moment with them. Levi had no intention of dying of course, but one never knew when their time would come.

He turned the light off and walked into the hallway, arriving at Sarada’s bedroom. Quietly opening the door, he peeked inside only to see her bed empty. He figured she was sleeping with her mother in the master bedroom. He gently closed the door and made his way over. Entering their bedroom, his suspicion was correct as his daughter was sleeping in Sakura’s arms. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him.

Sarada’s birth was a joyous occasion, celebrated by both the Survey Corps and Konoha 11 with Sai, Kakashi, Tsunade and of course, Sakura’s parents. Sasuke wasn’t present for any of it but the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke died when she had fully come to terms that he was a traitor to their village. Over the years Naruto tried, and still does occasionally, to mend the two’s relationship and while Sakura no longer hated him, her feelings remained neutral. Sasuke would have to live with the guilt of permanently pushing away the one woman who genuinely loved him, but Sakura was happier than she had ever been once she met Levi.  
Sarada resembled Levi from his black hair to his dull, grey eyes. But she had the face, personality and frightening strength of her mother to balance her out. In reality, Levi was thankful for that. The traumas from his world left him quite jaded and although Sakura and Sarada had healed most of it, there was still some damage left over. He didn’t want Sarada to be like him. He didn’t want his daughter to have his same outlook on life.

He silently walked over to the master bathroom and took a quick shower, washing away the fatigue plaguing his body. He took several deep breaths before turning the water off and drying himself. He put on some sweatpants and stepped back into the room. His girls were still sleeping. Good. He was worried the sound of the shower would have woken them up. He finished drying his hair before climbing into bed and resting his arm across his daughter and wife. He closed his eyes, ready to let sleep take him when he felt Sakura gently rub her thumb across his arm, causing him to smile as his heart skipped a beat. He opened his eyes to see his wife’s beautiful green eyes staring back at him in her loving way.

“Welcome back,” she whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears. He gently wiped them away, before holding her hand. He smiled at her.  
“Yeah. I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally on my ff.net account, but since I’m moving over here (finally lol) I wanted to bring this over.  
> I decided to add more to the story as it felt too short. Thank you for reading! Have a good day/night!


End file.
